Amenaza fantasma
by Wolfito
Summary: In tenebris agere, in lucem spero La guerra... La guerra nunca cambia ¿O si lo hace? Vivimos en una época en la que ella cambia constantemente, nuevas tecnologías, tácticas, armamentos aún más mortíferos... Pero esta guerra es distinta.. en cierto modo... Esconde algo más.. algo que nadie sabe.. que podría cambiarlo todo... para todos... Es una amenaza fantasma
1. In tenebris agere

Holaaa !! este es un avisito cortito pero importante para entender el fic y disfrutarlo mejor:

1- Los animales son antropomórficos... creo que se les dice así.. bueno, son de esos que caminan en dos patas, son muy parecidos a los humanos, etc (Usa google para más detalles)

2- Los personajes que tú ves como cachorritos tiernitos en la serie aquí ya están en la edad adulta, así no me complico la existencia pensando una excusa para que los personajes hagan lo que harán en este fic...

Bueno, sin más cosas, aquí va el fic...

La guerra...

La guerra nunca cambia

¿O si lo hace?

Vivimos en una época en la que ella cambia constantemente, nuevas tecnologías, tácticas, armamentos aún más mortíferos, la posibilidad de enviar un dron a acabar con un poblado entero a causa de eliminar a un solo objetivo...

Bueno, supongo que quedo claro, Bahía Aventura solía ser un lugar tranquilo hasta la construcción del puerto del ejército en el pequeño pueblo, esto le trajo un poco más de movimiento a la bahía, pero gracias a las operaciones de administración la mayoría del movimiento del ejército pasaba inadvertido

Salvo por cierta compañía que tenía cierto interés en lo que se trasladaba en este mismo momento en un camión sospechosamente resguardado por dos camionetas negras que circulaba por Bahía Aventura esta misma noche, todo iba bastante bien, sin ningún indicio de problemas, asi que ya se podía proceder de forma segura al área de entrega de lo que llevaba este camión

La compañía "Espectro" se dedica, más que nada, a brindar servicios de ejército privado a compañías o individuos que lo necesiten y estén dispuestos a pagar el precio que conllevan tales operaciones, siempre manteniéndose dentro de lo legal... O bueno, más o menos

Estos tipos son algo más que un ejército privado de primera clase, también tienen sus delirios de grandeza, y por esto mismo, esta misma noche, un plan para el caos empieza con el robo del camión en Bahía Aventura, un golpe coordinado, que comenzaba con atascar el tránsito en este mismo momento...

Se comenzaron a escuchar varios sonidos de claxon provenientes de una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, un camión de color rojo se había cruzado en medio de un cruce de la avenida, se colocó de tal forma que cortó las cuatro vías al cruce, y para la suerte de los atacantes el camión que buscaban estaba en medio de mucho tráfico, así que no podía esquivar, estaba vulnerable a todo, además las camionetas que lo escoltaban quedaron un poco atrás, así que si atacan rápido nadie se daría cuenta

-Recuerden, necesitamos el contenido del camión intacto, si alguien daña el objetivo lo entrego yo mismo a las autoridades, ¿Entendido? – Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los asaltantes, llevaba un uniforme negro, con un casco también negro y el visor rojo, además de esto tenía una banda rojo en uno de los brazos, que representaba el cargo dentro del ejército privado, el tipo sacó una pistola y se subió al techo de uno de los vehículos atascados en el tráfico, para luego efectuar dos disparos al aire para crear una distracción y permitirle al resto atracar el vehículo que iba de encubierto con la fachada de camión de correo

-¡Eh tu!- Llamó un agente que salió de una de las furgonetas -¡Bájate de ahí antes de que te baje yo, ¿Te parece?!- Exclamó el agente, el mercenario solo sonrió y siguió parado en el techo del vehículo

-¡QUIETO! ¡SUELTE EL ARMA!- Exclamó otro agente, bastante nervioso y apuntando con su arma en dirección al mercenario, que solo comenzó a agacharse lentamente y a soltar su pistola, dejándola en el techo del auto para luego tirarla lejos, solo porque ya no hacía falta

Se escucharon unos cuantos estruendosprovenientes de donde estaba el camión con el contenido secreto, el resto del grupo de mercenarios había entrado en un tiroteo con los agentes del camión que intentaban defender el contenido a toda costa pero se veían aplastados por la sorpresiva andanada de proyectiles que parecía provenir de la nada

-¡Señor! ¡Nos están dando con todo lo que tienen! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Exclamó un agente, dirigiéndose a un lobo que tomaba cobertura en el costado de un camión que también recibía un fuego muy intenso

-¡Sal de camión!- Ordenó el lobo, luego comenzó a devolver el fuego a los mercenarios intentado no herir a los civiles que corrían por el pánico entre el intenso tiroteo

-¡Pero señor! ¡El cargamento!- Exclamó el agente preocupado por la misión, el lobo lo miró y le dijo

-Mi tropa es más importante que el cargamento!- Exclamó el lobo -¡Sal de ahí! ¡Es una orden- Exclamó el lobo, haciendo un gesto con la pata para que su soldado saliera del camión que tenían que proteger

Pero un disparo lejano impactó en su soldado, en la cabeza, más precisamente, matándolo al instante y manchando de rojo el camión y el cargamento, el lobo miró esto, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por su recién caído muerto, cambió de cobertura hacía uno de los sostenes del túnel y preparó su comunicador

-¡SI TODAVÍA QUEDA ALGUIEN VIVO ABANDONEN LA ZONA!- Exclamó el lobo, decidido a salvar a los pocos que quedaban antes de asegurar el objetivo

-¡Pero señor! ¡Si capturan el cargamento la misión fallará! – Exclamó un soldado preocupado, se escuchaban disparos en la comunicación y las cosas no parecían estar bien para el atrincherado soldado, que vio algo fuera de lo común -¡¿Qué?! ¿¡QUE ES ESA COSA?! – Exclamó el soldado, acostando avistando algo que nunca había visto, causante de la matanza que se estaba librando en aquel túnel

Se escucharon unos cortes y luego unos gritos de dolor, dando la señal de que el último agente al cargo del lobo se había pasado al otro lado, el lobo escuchó esto y se extrañó y alarmó

-¡MENDOZA! ¡¿MENDOZA ESTÁS AHÍ?! – Exclamó el lobo, pero no hubo respuesta

Cuatro mercenarios se acercaban al cargamento, a toda prisa y disparándole a todo lo que se movía o respiraba

-¡NO HAY VIGÍAS! ¡Vacíen el camión! ¡Nos vamos a casa! – Exclamó el líder, sintiéndose victorioso en la escaramuza, se subió al camión, pero no sabía que algo lo vigilaba

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES! ¡LOS VOY A CONVERTIR EN CENIZAS!- Gritó el lobo, los cuatro mercenarios miraron al lobo, extrañados por las llamas que rodeaban al lobo y como los ojos del mismo estaban en llamas, literalmente, los mercenarios tomaron cobertura, pero no sirvió de nada

-¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUEMA! AAGHHH! – El líder empezó a consumirse en llamas, empezando a tambalearse y retorcerse por el fuego que lo quemaba por fuera y dentro del blindaje, los demás miraron y entraron en pánico al ver como otro de ellos era envuelto en un humo negro, luego empezó a tronarse un esqueleto, el tercero empezó a levitar y el lobo usó esta técnica de levitación para estrellarlo contra un poste de la iluminación pública en la cercana salida al túnel, luego lo empaló en el mismo, pero al momento de acercarse al último...

-¡¿UNAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS?! ¡HABLA, BASURA! – Exclamó el lobo, intentó consumir en sombras al mercenario pero sintió que su poder se anulaba, el lobo comenzó a doblegarse frente a una figura metálica bastante grande, que por algún motivo anulaba los poderes del lobo, la bestia agarró al mercenario y lo lanzó lejos como si de nada se tratara, luego miró al doblegado lobo y lo sujetó del cuello, el lobo quiso soltarse pero no podía, la bestia desplegó una cuchilla desde su muñeca y se preparó para enterarla en el lobo, pero soltó al lobo por algún motivo y este tomó una bocanada grande de aire, luego la bestia se llevó el camión completo, mientras el lobo miraba como el operativo fallaba y el no podía hacer nada

-Central... se lo llevaron- Esto fue lo último que dijo el lobo antes de desmayarse, quedando tirado en medio de las cadáveres chamuscados y todas las muertes que habían sucedido esa noche

Pasaron unos minutos antes que se les autorizara a los servicios de emergencia de la zona a actuar en el lugar, el lobo, que aparte de los civiles que lograron huir, era de los pocos sobrevivientes al atraco, ahora el lobo estaba en una sala de hospital...

-Connor, se que te gustaría descansar o despejarte, pero tenemos un problema gordo en la ciudad- Dijo una compañera de Connor, que lo había ido a visitar a donde estaba el lobo, el lobo solo miraba el mapa, sin muchas ganas por lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, pero sabiendo que esto podría tornarse feo si no se hacía nada, así que solo se levantó de la camilla, para la sorpresa de su compañera, luego se miró en el espejo, para luego agarrar sus cosas y marcharse...

-Connor, piénsalo, esto es muy peligroso, puedes darle la operación a otro, no es necesario que sigas si no te consideras apto- Dijo la compañera de Connor, la loba estaba preocupada por el historial grande de fallos que el lobo llevaba a lo largo de su carrera, pero Connor era bastante terco así que solo siguió caminando, hasta que la loba le puso una pata al hombro y hizo que parara

-Connor... piénsalo... nadie se va a enfadar si lo dejas- Dijo la loba preocupada por lo terco que era su amigo al que conocía desde la infancia

-Rebeca... si elegimos esta vida por algo es... no te obligo a que vengas conmigo, pero sabes que tu y yo somos iguales en esto, ambos tenemos el mismo poder- Dijo Connor, intentando hacer que su amiga entendiera sus motivos

-Está bien- Suspiró Rebeca -Pero solo soy una mera psicóloga... no sé de que pueda servir- Dijo la loba, sintiéndose inútil para la operación, Connor le dio un papel con una dirección

-Allí está la división donde trabajo, te sabes la contraseña, solo di que vas de mi parte y te explicarán todo- Dijo Connor, dándole la tarjeta de acceso a su oficina, la loba lo abrazó de forma fuerte y dijo:

-Ten cuidado... por favor- Dijo la loba, preocupada

-Lo tendré- Dijo Connor, soltándose del abrazo y saliendo del hospital

no estaba ni cerca de estar grave, ya sea por ese ''don'' que intenta ocultar o por simple azar, así que el deber llamó a su puerta otra vez, y el tuvo que atender

Pero ya era temprano en la mañana, y Chase, el pastor alemán del equipo de rescate de Bahía Aventura, se preparaba para despertar al resto de sus compañeros, así que salió de su habitación y cumplió con su rutina

Pero no detallaremos en eso sino que en lo que viene a continuación, todos estaban en lo suyo, Skye y Chase comían bajo un árbol, Marshall y Rocky jugaban a un videojuego en la consola que tenían en el cuartel mientras que Rubble y Zuma apoyaban a los dos jugadores, esperando su turno en el juego

-Chase... ¿Escuchaste todo el ruido ayer?- Preguntó Skye, un poco asustada por todo el ruido que había escuchado la noche anterior, Chase estaba comiendo así que por educación simplemente la miró, asintió y cuando tragó dijo:

-Eran disparos, estoy seguro- Dijo Chase, también preocupado por lo que había escuchado en la noche anterior

-Quise ir contigo... pero tenía miedo- Dijo Skye, en un tono un poco seductor

-Bueno... podrías haberme llamado y lo hubiéramos resuelto- Dijo Chase, siguiendo el juego de Skye

Pero antes de que algo más sucediera, un estruendo llegó a los oídos de estos dos enamorados, logrando que en vez de seguir con lo que hacían fueran a revisar que había pasado, corrieron hasta el lugar donde creyeron que había sonado el estruendo

-¿Que fue eso?- Exclamó Skye corriendo al lugar

-¡No lo sé!- Exclamó Chase, luego, al llegar se encontraron con un extraño artefacto de color negro que desprendía una especie de hilos de humo negro alrededor de él, el artefacto comenzó a levitar y brillar un poco

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por la presencia del objeto de procedencia desconocida, que se comenzó a acercar a Chase de forma lenta

-No lo sé- Dijo Chase encogiéndose de hombros -pero se me está acercando - Dijo Chase, moviéndose lentamente hacia atrás, pero el cristal seguía moviéndose hacia el

Se escuchaba un helicóptero a la distancia, en el cual iban dos individuos que buscaban las señales de energía del cristal, pero a la pareja de rescatistas no le importó el sonido cada vez más fuerte de las hélices del helicóptero, sino que el cristal seguía acercándose a Chase

-Ehh, ¿Qué hago?- Preguntó Chase al notar que el cristal no retrocedía, luego este artefacto atrapó a Chase en una fuerte nube de humo, haciéndolo suspenderse en el aire...

-¡AAAGGGHHHHH!- Chase sintió un inmenso dolor, una sensación horrenda, como si te arrancaran la voluntad, o como se te golpearan muy fuerte en todo el cuerpo

-¡CHASE!- Exclamó Skye al ver que su amado estaba siendo envolvido en una nube de lo que sea que emanaba ese cristal, esto llamó la atención de todos los que estaban dentro, que salieron de apuro preocupados por lo que pudo haber pasado

-Skye.. ¿¡QUE ES ESO?!- Preguntó Zuma alarmado por lo que estaba pasando con Chase y el cristal

Marshall agarró una escoba, Rubble se escondió detrás de un árbol, Skye y Zuma se quedaron estáticos

-Quítate! ¡Quítate!- Exclamó Marshall dándole unos cuantos escobazos al cristal, que cayó al suelo, se agrietó y los atrapó a todos en el mismo humo que a Chase

-¡¿QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO?!- Exclamó Marshall, siendo el segundo en ser atrapado en el humo

-¡NO! ¡NOOOO!- Grtió Skye, sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro mientras caía al suelo

-A-AYUDA... NO... PUEDO...- Zuma se sentía asfixiado, intentó acercarse a Rubble pero ambos cayeron al momento

-Nunca... pensé que terminaría así...- Dijo Rocky, retorciéndose como si le hubieran atizado con algo eléctrico

Esto se veía desde arriba como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica, también se notaba un poco de fuego, así que Connor tuvo que bajar rápido antes de que fuera tarde

-Menace! ¡Bajen y aseguren la zona, hagan lo que vean necesario!- Dijo Connor, al ver desde el helicóptero el humo en el cuartel, luego recordó que lo que quedaba de ''Menace'' era simplemente él, así que miró a su piloto, que dio la señal y lobo bajó por la cuerda, una vez en el suelo empuñó su rifle y activó su visor térmico, buscando señales de calor en la zona

-Dios..- Pensó Connor, al ver a los seis individuos inconscientes, consumidos por el cristal que había caído en el cuartel, rodeados de cenizas y llamas inofensivas, el lobo se acercó uno por uno a los cuerpos y les tomó los signos vitales, quedando aliviado de que todos estaban vivos, algunos todavía en proceso de conversión luego llamó a su helicóptero

-Skyline, tengo seis consumidos aquí abajo, dudo que puedas aterrizar aquí así que regresa a la base y tómate el resto del día, pediré un transporte por tierra- Ordenó Connor, el piloto del helicóptero se extrañó y se propuso a quedarse

-Señor, está solo con seis recién consumidos, ¿Seguro de que puede hacer esto solo?- Dijo el piloto confundido

-Claro, vuelve a la base, corto- Dijo el lobo, luego miró a los seis recién consumidos y pensó:

Bueno... veo que tendré que dar unas cuantas explicaciones- Pensó Connor, luego se dispuso a moverlos hasta un lugar donde estuvieran seguros


	2. explicaciones y nuevo rumbo

Habían pasado unos minutos desde el incidente con el cristal que se había encontrado en el patio, Connor miraba el pequeño vidrio de forma cúbica y lo giraba, o lo hacía rebotar en su pata, para él estos cristales eran algo perfectamente familiar, así que no le parecía raro ver uno, pero otra cosa si le llamaba la atención

-¿De dónde habrá salido?- Se preguntó Connor, mirando el cristal en cada ángulo que podía, luego fue interrumpido por unas sirenas y el sonido de un motor que se aproximaban de forma rápida

-Ahí llego la caballería- Dijo Connor, pensando en voz alta, y saliendo a ver a los que le ayudarían a mover a los recién consumidos a un lugar secreto y seguro para evitar levantar sospechas

-Justo a tiempo, chicos- Dijo Connor, estirándose como si recién se hubiera despertado, luego vio como unos agentes entraban al cuartel y se llevaban a los paw patrol a un camión

-No es gracioso, Sargento- Dijo una voz profunda que se escuchó de fondo, Connor suspiró al notar de quién se trataba, y se preparó para un posible sermón debido al fracaso del operativo de la noche anterior

-Locke- Pensó Connor, recordando a su instructor de la academia, el lobo solo volteó a ver a su ahora comandante acercarse un poco enfadado pero sereno a él

-Winters, ¿Que le dije sobre actuar solo y de forma imprudente?- Preguntó el comandante, mirando al lobo que no sabía cómo responder sin usar una excusa o algún argumento poco válido, Connor solo se encogió de hombros y Locke suspiró -No lo sabe, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el mayor, Connor negó con la cabeza

-No señor- Dijo Connor, Locke solo se quitó las gafas y le puso una mano al hombro del lobo que si no fuera por este comandante ya no sería parte de la fuerza, luego el comandante le dijo a Connor lo que tendría que hacer

-Le deje unos papeles en su despacho de su nueva base, diríjase a Praga y busque este edificio, ya le dije a su... amiga que lo espere allí- Dijo Locke, por su tono de voz parecía querer deshacerse de Connor de una bendita vez, tanto proteger al lobo ya afectaba la carrera del comandante, Connor lo miró confundido

-Pero señor, ¿Praga? ¿Me está trasladando?- Preguntó Connor confundido, Locke asintió y en ese momento un helicóptero comenzó a descender

-Si... allí irán también sus ''Consumidos'', serán su nuevo equipo así que más le vale entrenarlos en caso de que todavía le importe su cargo- Dijo el comandante, luego se volvió a colocar las gafas de sol oscuras y le dio un reproductor de cintas de audio, Connor miró esto sin entender porque lo recibía

-Tiene una cinta de audio, en ella le explico todo lo que debe saber, esto es importante asi que no la cagues, ¿Te parece? – Explico el comandante, Connor asintió y miro el reproductor de cintas, con curiosidad de que tendría la cinta

-Winters, está en sus manos defendernos de la amenaza fantasma – Dijo el comandante antes de subir al helicóptero, Connor subió a su transporte y cruzó miradas con el comandante antes de despegar, ya en aire internacional el lobo comenzó a recordar, sabiendo que esta era su ultima oportunidad, pero lo que mas le resonaba en su mente era...

-¿Amenaza fantasma? – Preguntó Connor, pensando hacer escuchado eso antes -Me suena de algún lado... solo espero que no sea otra cagada de mi parte – Dijo Connor mirando un mapa que había en el helicóptero, junto a el mapa habían varias fotos, una de el con su amiga de la infancia, Rebecca, ella y él adquirieron sus poderes cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes alborotados, cuando en su pueblo se encontró un artefacto igual al del cuartel, Connor y Rebeca fueron los únicos sobrevivientes al artefacto, y no pueden olvidarlo, de allí se vieron obligados a unirse a la fuerza de protección y conservación de asuntos confidenciales, a la unidad de actividades paranormales y defensa terrestre, para ser exactos, su lema significa atacar en las sombras para servirle a la luz, defender a la gente de los peligros que se Ocultaban en lo desconocido para que se pudiera vivir en la luz y en paz

Sonará raro, pero con las operaciones sin salir en la prensa se evitó una tercera guerra mundial muchas veces, además este grupo de operaciones era internacional y avalado por las potencias mundiales y otros países no tan poderosos, asi que podían operar donde sea y cuando sea, sin necesidad de permiso, si había un posible peligro era cuestión de actuar y ya

En pleno vuelo, Connor recibió una llamada por línea cubierta de su compañera Rebeca, así que decidió contestar porque a lo mejor se podría tratar de algo relacionado a la misión

-Hola Connor- Dijo Rebeca, por su voz no parecía estar sobria o al menos en condiciones de estar en la base, asi que Connor le preguntó qué pasaba, enojándose un poco rápidamente al recordar que su compañera tenía tendencia a tomar en el trabajo o en donde sea

-¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Connor, preocupado y un poco enfadado por el estado de posible borrachera de su amiga que no parecía importarle mucho la importancia de lo que tenían en sus patas

-No se ni porque *hip* te llamo- Dijo la loba, su voz sonaba tierna en este estado, pero no parecía estar tomándose en serio la situación

-Rebeca, ve a la base, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando tomas mucho – dijo Connor recordando las incontables veces que Rebeca se pasaba de copas, simplemente por diversión, pero Connor era el que siempre la tenia que sacar de apuros

-Soy de sangre Irlandesa... estaré bien – Dijo Rebeca, luego se escuchó como se tropezaba y también se escuchó una puerta abrirse

-Estoy aquí – Dijo Rebeca mirando la base – Hay una jaulita... y otra jaulita... y otra mas... ¿Esos son... animales? – Preguntó Rebeca, sin entender lo que veía, en eso se sentó y casi al instante se durmió

-Y otra vez dejó la llamada abierta – Dijo Connor, cortando la llamada y acostándose en el largo asiento del helicóptero, intentando dormirpara alivianar la carga de horas del vuelo que sería largo

En eso, se escucharon unos quejidos en la base, como si alguien despertara luego de mucho dolor y sufrimiento reciente, estos provenían de Rocky, que era el primero en despertar de la pérdida de conocimiento que les había causado el cristal a él y a su equipo

El mestizo miró lentamente sus alrededores, tenía a Chase tirado encima suyo como si un saco de patatas se tratara y estaba en esposado de tal forma que no podía mover sus extremidades inferiores ni tampoco las superiores, y así también estaban todos, tampoco parecía que los que habían recibido la tarea de encerrarlos se preocuparan mucho por la seguridad o comodidad de los paw patrol, estaban todos desparramados en el suelo dentro de aquella área de contencion que se les había preparado

-¿Donde.. donde estoy?- Se preguntó Rocky mirando a su alrededo, luego notó una presencia desconocida que estaba dormida con su cuerpo desparramado de un escritorio, el mestizo no sabía si llamar o no, pero tampoco quería quedarse quieto y esperar a ver que pasaba, así que intentó despertar a la loba

-¡Oye tú!- Exclamó Rocky llamando a la loba que allí acostada estaba, ella no respondía y seguía con su sueño, pero el mestizo no iba a rendirse allí, así que se buscó otra forma de llamarle la atención a la loba

Rocky notó que esaba esposado con unas esposas raras que nunca había visto antes, eran claramente de metal, pero también tenían lo que parecía ser un circuito de luces que de momento eran azules, el mestizo notó esto y pensó que si golpeaba las esposas contra las rejas a lo mejor podría producir más ruido y lograr despertar a aquella loba

-No pierdo nada intentando- Pensó Rocky, las esposas pesaban así que tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para moverlas y golpearlas contra los barrotes, pero al hacerlo provocó que las esposas quedaran inmantadas a los barrotes y luego sintió como algo en sus muñecas lo pinchaba y luego comenzó a sentir como se dormía lentamente, intentó mantenerse despierto pero al cabo de unos largos segundos terminó sometido a lo que sea que lo durmió

Mientras tanto, una aeronave ya había entrado al espacio aéreo europeo y se disponía a aterrizar en la base en una o dos horas, Connor ya estaba despierto y realmente pensaba si estaba bien esto de que tuviera varios novatos bajo su mando, teniendo en cuenta que el no es un líder nato, que digamos, el historial de fallos es bastante largo con él, y a lo mejor esta era su última oportunidad antes de decir adiós a su vida como soldado, entre tanto pensar, recordó que su comandante le había dejado un reproductor de cintas que se supone que debería tener todo lo que Connor debía saber antes de empezar así que el lobo se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a reproducir la cinta

-Connor, intentaré no hacer largo esto, pero debes saber a lo que te enfrentas antes de dirigir a un nuevo y diferente escuadrón, si estás escuchando esto es porque te encargué con el ''Proyecto Equinox'', se que te sonará raro, pero esto es básicamente una prueba de como los de tu tipo pueden funcionar, ahora eres el líder de un escuadrón de potenciados, o como a ti te gusta llamarlos, ''Consumidos'', se estoy depositando mucha confianza en ti, pero debes saber que hay algo más de lo que nadie está demasiado enterado, estamos notando brechas extrañas cerca de la luna, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con satélites desaparecidos y avistamientos extraños en el espacio, creo que sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el comandante, Connor se empezó a preocupar al recordar un suceso que nunca salió a la luz pero que podría ser muy controversial en caso de que lo hiciera

Cuestión de unos años atrás, una expedición espacial secreta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro en pleno espacio, esto ya de por si era algo muy alarmante y uno de los principales motivos de la creación de la unidad, pero para colmo los cristales como el del cuartel paw patrol o el del pueblito en medio de la nada en el que vivía Connor empezaron a aparecer y a arrasar localidades pequeñas enteras, esto era lo que dio el toque definitivo a la creación de la unidad de Connor

¿Y porque?

Porque los afectados por los cristales generalmente se vuelven violentos y adoptan nuevas cualidades que los hacen extremadamente peligrosos para todo, esto es generalmente contenido por unidades como la de Connor, que logran contener las amenazas sin que a noticia salga a la luz, logrando así que las cosas no se agiten y evitar también que todo vaya cuesta abajo en cuestión de nada

Pero volviendo a los prisioneros, ya estaban despiertos y esperando respuestas, otros querían saber donde estaban pero en todos reinaba una incertidumbre que los tenía muy alarmados y preocupados, la pobre loba que estaba allí realmente no sabía que decir para calmarlos, pero para su suerte se escuchaba el transporte donde iba Connor, y la Rebeca tenía la esperanza de a que Connor la sacara de este aprieto antes de que los se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban

-¡Calma! ¡Las esposas pueden hacerles daño!- Advirtió la loba preocupada por lo que eran capaces de hacer las esposas a los prisioneros

-¿Que me calme? ¡Cuando te ponga las patas encima vas a rogar que me calme!- Chase se notaba muy enfadado por la situación que llevaba un buen rato así, y no parecía calmarse, todos querían respuestas, pero ninguno de los presentes podía darlas, o al menos de forma correcta

-No le vas a poner las patas encima a nadie- Dijo un lobo entrando por una puerta, mirando a Chase con un poco de furia por el comentario que había hecho el pastor alemán, se hizo un silencio profundo en aquel lugar cuando se vio al lobo pararse frente a la jaula y mirar de forma analítica a cada uno de los paw patrol, en esto, uno de ellos se agitó un poco al notar el fuego en los ojos del lobo, literalmente emanaban unas llamas leves pero que se hicieron un poco notorias

-¿Te sorprende, Dálmata?- Dijo el lobo mirando a Marshall, este miró al lobo y tragó saliva pensando que esta era una amenaza o algo por el estilo, el lobo solo comenzó a caminar

-Damas, caballeros, se que esta no es la mejor manera de explicar su situación, pero ustedes hoy mismo dejaron de ser simples rescatistas- Connor empezó con su discurso, aprovechando el silencio que seguía así mientras el lobo hablaba -Todo eso que ustedes conocían es ahora una simple parte de su pasado, un recuerdo, ahora ustedes resultaron afectados por un cristal de oscuridad, no me voy a detener en explicarles que es pero si me presentaré, soy el sargento Connor Winters y estoy aquí para guiarlos en el uso de sus nuevas... ''Cualidades'', se que están llenos de preguntas pero deben confiar en mí, no estamos aquí para hacerles daño, sino que por asuntos mayores a todos nosotros necesito de su ayuda para combatir lo que podría ser una catástrofe a nivel mundial o incluso de proporciones galácticas- Dijo el lobo, una vez terminada su explicación uno de los paw patrol decidió hacer una pregunta

-¡Espera! ¡D-dices que no podemos volver?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por dejar todo lo que ella conocía atrás de forma repentina e involuntaria

-De momento no- Dijo el lobo, Skye comenzó a llorar al escuchar eso y Chase se acercó a intentar calmarla, y ya de paso hizo otra pregunta

-¿Cualidades? ¿Catástrofe interplanetaria? ¿Te parece explicar qué carajo está pasando?- Preguntó Chase enfadado, pero notó que su cualidad de la sombra salió de su pata y la envolvió en una especie de humo negro que era muy espeso, esto asustó a Chase

-Me alegra que lo preguntes, esto es la división de actividades paranormales y defensa terrestre, aquí los entrenaremos para que sean efectivos con sus cualidades y que puedan controlarlas, y créeme, a mí también me gustaría poder enviarlos de vuelta a de donde vinieron. pero desgraciadamente sin el entrenamiento que se les debe brindar, ustedes ahora son un peligro en potencia para la sociedad, pero no se preocupen aquí aprenderán a canalizar sus nuevas para el bien- Dijo el lobo explicando porque esto pasaba y que harían allí

Los demás se miraron entre sí, no se creían lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco tenían muchas opciones, además si eso de que ahora eran un peligro para la sociedad era verdad, sabían que no debían volver a la civilización, pero tampoco querían aceptar que ahora quedaban aislados de lo que una vez conocieron

Pero algo dentro de ellos decía que debían dejarse llevar, el hecho de haber sido rescatistas en el pasado era algo que a lo mejor ahora les decía que esto era su nueva vida, y a lo mejor podían seguir salvando vidas, aunque no de la forma que ellos querrían


	3. Lo que ahora seremos

Ahora los paw patrol se miraban entre sí, no se querían terminar de decidir por qué ruta tomar, pero con este tipo de cosas es algo muy complicado que te dejen ir así como así, además si se rehusaban no sabrían que destino tendrían, y en caso de que realmente fueran peligros para la sociedad, no querrían arriesgar a los que una vez protegieron

-Entonces... ¿Si no ayudamos que sucederá?- Preguntó Marshall preocupado, notándose que no quería ser parte de esto, los demás miraron a los dos lobos, que tampoco sabían muy bien que responder

-Bueno... ¿Sabes lo que es una fosa común?- Preguntó el lobo con unas llaves en su posesión, el lobo las hacía girar en su pata y los demás miraron preocupados, creyendo que algo muy malo pasaría -Pero tranquilos, en caso de que quieran ayudar, no le harán daño a nadie... o bueno, al menos no a nadie inocente - Dijo el lobo, intentando calmar a los prisioneros

Ya se hacía momento de tomar una decisión, o podían mantener esta conversación eternamente, así que la loba tomó un escáner y un cuadernillo que ella tenía para apuntar todo lo que había que tener en cuenta con cada agente

-Bueno, no tenemos todo el día así que les voy a tener que pedir que quienes ya estén decididos que levanten la pata para ir viendo que espacio necesitaremos y cuantos seremos- Dijo la loba, contando cuantos prisioneros habían

Nadie realmente se atrevía a levantar la pata, no tenían demasiada información para saber qué hacer, pero tampoco podían quedarse allí, así que uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa para intentar que los demás le siguieran los pasos, ya habiendo quedado claro donde quedarían si se rehusaban a colaborar

Chase levantó con un poco de miedo su pata y sorprendió a los demás, Chase se había mostrado muy agresivo minutos antes de esto, y aún así ahora estaba accediendo a ser parte de algo incierto y que sabían que los pondría en peligro

-Chase...- Dijo Skye preocupada por la decisión de Chase, que no parecía del todo seguro pero tampoco se iba a quedar quieto con la posibilidad de que algo malo les pasara a él o a sus compañeros y amigos

-Muy bien... ahí tenemos a uno- Dijo la loba anotando los datos biológicos de Chase que el escáner tomaba -Siguiente- Pidió la loba, levantando un poco la mirada para ver si alguien más accedía

De la nada, todos tenían sus patas en el aire, como si hubiera sido decisión grupal que todos acompañaran a Chase en su decisión, si uno iba, todos irían, no iban a dejar a Chase solo junto a dos desconocidos que todavía no expresaban sus intenciones

-Muy bien... veo que vamos a tener que abrir los barracones- Dijo Rebeca mirando al grupo que había tomado la decisión que claramente cambiaría sus vidas

-Bueno, veo que no están demasiado animados por entrar, incluso cuando ese cristal les dio algo que pondría verde de envidia a cualquier fabricante de armas o investigador de cosas paranormales, pero en fin, no es que tengan la obligación de estar súper contentos, pero aún así, esas capacidades que les dio el cristal no se controlan así cómo así, ustedes deben hacerse uno con la sombra, fuego, o lo que sea que tengan para dar-Explicó Connor mientras miraba analíticamente a cada uno de sus de momento prisioneros, en especial a Chase, que parecía ser el único que mostraba haber absorbido el contenido general del cristal, mientras que los demás parecían haber sido víctimas de las sobras de aquella pieza de origen desconocido

-Aunque a algunos ya los analicé, no tengo la más pálida idea de que tenga el mestizo o el Bulldog, así que ustedes dos van a ser los primeros en salir- Dijo el lobo abriendo las jaulas de Rocky y Rubble

-¿Que nos van a hacer?- Preguntó Rubble asustado por no saber qué harían con él

-Tú solo párate en la maquinita de allá y ella hará el resto- Dijo Rebeca sin mucho interés mientras señalaba con un bolígrafo una máquina que parecía una cápsula, la cual a su lado tenía un monitor con muchas indicaciones de uso y varios botones que accionaban y controlaban aquél instrumento de análisis

Rubble caminó a la cápsula, con miedo y nervios, pero un tanto apurado por dos agentes que estaban allí como respaldo para la operación, los demás miraban, salvo Rocky, que miraba a Rebeca con bronca por algún motivo, el mestizo corrió hacia la loba, pero ella se percató de la agresión y sus ojos se tornaron morados junto con los de Rocky, este último paró en seco y parecía un poco atemorizado por una imagen que llegó a su cabeza, cortesía de los poderes telepáticos de Rebeca, ahora todos miraron a Rocky un poco sorprendidos, el mestizo tenía una especia de chispazos y sonidos que lo podrían asociar con la electricidad, el chispazo azul y amarillo se intensificaba cada vez más, pero Connor paró a Rebeca antes de que Rocky desatara su potencial sin ningún tipo de autocontrol o freno para evitar que toda la base se haga añicos

-Rebeca, suficiente- Ordenó el lobo, en ese momento su compañera paró de controlar a Rocky

-Y hay más de donde vino eso- Dijo Rebeca mirando un tanto enojada a Rocky, el mestizo ahora se sentía mareado y asustado, a lo mejor se debía al pánico que había sentido por la interacción de la loba con su cabeza y como eso podía dejar secuelas

-Entonces él es electricidad- Dijo Connor pensando en que eso no era habitual -Hace mucho que no veo a un eléctrico que no explotara al descubrir que era uno, pero bueno, me alegro de que estés a salvo- Dijo el lobo, Rocky espabiló y recordó donde estaba, así como la máquina donde estaba Rubble hizo unos pitidos y Rubble salió con un sorprendente buen humor para la situación que vivía, los demás miraron a Rubble y a Rocky, que parecían ya con sus análisis terminados

-Oigan, ¿No creen que debamos apurarnos? Me aburro - Preguntó Skye notándose aburrida por esperar su turno, Rebeca la miró y abrió la jaula de la Cockapoo, que se sorprendió un poco al notar que ya le harían el análisis

-Bueno, si esas máquinas me cayeran del cielo con gusto podríamos acelerar esto y pasar a la siguiente fase, pero no, estás cosas son caras y no caen del cielo- Dijo Rebeca en tono de broma, Skye se rió un poco, vaya a saber porque pero ambas se rieron, mientras todos las miraban sin entender porque se reían, pero Rebeca acompañó a Skye a la máquina y allí se dispuso a esperarla a que saliera

Mientras tanto, Marshall había notado que podía hacer que las cosas se levantaran y se movieran a su gusto, esto gracias a un extraño aparato en el cinturón del uniforme del lobo, cosa que Marshall utilizaba como prueba de sus nuevas capacidades

-Veo que tenemos a un autodidacta- Dijo el lobo mirando como Marshall usaba su telequinesis para levantar un cigarrillo un tanto extraño del uniforme del lobo, pero este se dio cuenta y lo agarró antes de que Marshall se lo quitara -Mira me alegro que estés aprovechando eso, pero es MI mezcla de hierbas, Mía, puedo conseguirte otra si quieres pero no estoy dispuesto a compartir mi aliento con el tuyo, ni de chiste- Dijo el lobo saliendo un poco de la seriedad del tema, a pesar de que deberían mantener un poco de seriedad por la amenaza que trataban, no parecía necesario ya mantener el profesionalismo, o al menos en este momento, a lo mejor si se conocían de modo un poco más amistoso al procedimiento habitual lograrían llevarse mejor como escuadrón e incluso forjarían una amistad, quién sabe

Y en cuestión de un rato los Paw Patrol eran oficialmente miembros del escuadrón que de momento se llamaba ''Equinox'', Aunque por esto ya todos sabían que dejarle los nombres a Connor era mala idea, se apegarían al nombre hasta que alguien se topara con una mejor idea

Pero de todos modos, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que tendrían que combatir, cosas que no se habían visto en ningún capítulo de la historia y que siempre querían salir a causar algún que otro daño o incluso cosas peores

Por tanto, era labor de este escuadrón el tratar con esas amenazas que merodeaban por ahí y que podrían arriesgar muchas cosas con solo su presencia, estos fantasmas que combatirían, por llamarlos de algún modo, eran algo que podría decirse que literalmente eran de otro planeta, si es que se le hacía caso a las conspiraciones de la gente medianamente loca que hay por ahí

Y así, ya todos sabían que no eran seres normales, eran algo que no figuraba en lo habitual de un escuadrón de cualquier fuerza de defensa o táctica que hubiera en el planeta

Eran únicos, por decirlo de algún modo, y por ello eran los indicados para detener esta amenaza de la que casi no se sabía

Eran los indicados para detener la amenaza fantasma


	4. Últimos preparativos

Pasaban los días, y el grupo iba mejorando sus habilidades y aptitudes con sus nuevas cualidades, y además se estaban adaptando rápido, lo que claramente significaba algo bueno, aunque tampoco estaban listos para una operación de campo, pero a este ritmo en unos pocos días más lo estarían

De momento, Rocky estaba frente a una máquina expendedora de refrescos, él todavía no encontraba una moneda apta para la máquina, y los precios de la bebida estaban un tanto caros, y en ese momento pensó

-¿Qué pasaría si la manipulo un poquito?- Se preguntó Rocky, recordando que podía alterar las corrientes eléctricas y también lanzar rayos de sus patas, él puso una de sus patas en un costado de la máquina y disimuladamente sobrecargó a la máquina para que el sistema de monedas se vulnerara y empezara a soltar lo que tuviera adentro

Y así sucedió, una lata cayó de la máquina y Rocky la agarró, notándose alegre por haber logrado de una vez probar aquella bebida lugareña que tanto aparecía en publicidades en aquella ciudad, pero al probarla, notó que a lo mejor fue mala idea haber hecho lo que hizo

El refresco era un asco, el olor era insoportable, tenía un gusto a cuando se caduca la leche, y cosas así de feas, Rocky escupió lo que estaba tomando por haber sentido ese sabor asqueroso, luego revisó la fecha de caducidad, llevándose la sorpresa de que la bebida había caducado hace 8 años, asqueado, Rocky se llevó la lata y la tiró a la papelera más cercana, y allí una loba un tanto risueña lo esperaba luego de haber notado que el mestizo había abierto la máquina

-Te tendría que haber avisado- Dijo Rebeca riéndose por la cara de Rocky

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? - Preguntó Rocky molesto por lo que parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero Rebeca tenía su motivo para hacer eso

-Tranquilo, solo era para comprobar que ya manejabas bien tu electricidad- Dijo Rebeca todavía riéndose por lo que vio

-¿Y me tenías que dar refresco caducado?- Preguntó Rocky todavía molesto por la forma de comprobar las cosas de Rebeca

-Ayyy, que sensible, mira, hay muchísimas formas de comprobarlo, pero la mayoría son un asco o toman tiempo, así que como vi que le tenías ganas a la máquina decidí espiar a ver qué hacías y darte una lección- Dijo la loba, Rocky pareció calmarse un poco, pero todavía le quedaba la duda del refresco caducado

-¿Y caducaste una máquina entera solo para eso?- Preguntó Rocky pensando en el desperdicio que había en la máquina

-Toma otra lata y mírala- Indicó Rebeca, Rocky repitió el proceso y notó que la lata que sacó ahora todavía no había caducado, y tomando notó que el sabor era bastante agradable, extrañado, tomó otra, y también estaba bastante buena

-¿Como sabías que tomaría ESA lata?- Dijo Rocky sorprendido por lo que él pensó que era un plan bastante bueno y bien ejecutado

Los ojos de Rebeca se iluminaron en púrpura otra vez, justo como aquella vez que había intimidado a Rocky cuando este recién había llegado, y ahora ella le explicaba que había hecho

-Digamos que tu cabecita es tan vulnerable y divertida de manipular que no iba a perder la oportunidad, además, que andes de ladronzuelo por la base no me hace ninguna risa- Rebeca usó su comunicación telepática para explicarle a Rocky lo que había hecho, ella había manipulado lo que Rocky veía para hacerle pensar y sentir que la bebida estaba caducada, solo para incentivarlo a que no siga robando o haciendo cosas así

-Ok, ok, entiendo- Dijo Rocky sintiendo un dolor moderado de cabeza, en eso se escuchó un sonido que indicaba que alguien estaba por dar un aviso a la base

-Vengan todos a la sala de operaciones, ya- Ordenó Connor notándose cansado por algún motivo, Rebeca y Rocky escucharon eso, y se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones

Una vez todos allí, Connor estaba de espaldas al resto, mirando un mapa virtual enorme que había en la pared, en aquel mapa, habían puntos de colores, rojos, anaranjados y grises, eran muchos, era hora de explicar algunas cosas, y todos estaban muy expectantes

-Llegaron en un minuto y doce segundos- Dijo Connor serio, los demás se miraron, preocupados por pensar que era un regaño -No es un mal tiempo, si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño de la base, pero si realmente queremos aportar algo a esta guerra debemos ser más rápidos, pero no es por eso porque estamos aquí, sino que me gustaría explicarles algunas cosas antes de que oficialmente estemos en acción- Explicó el lobo, calmando un poco a los agentes a sus cargo, allí él volteó y del cajón su escritorio sacó un puntero láser y lo dirigió a la pantalla con el mapa, justo en uno de los puntos rojos que parpadeaba

-¿Ven eso? Es un avistamiento seguro de consumido, en este momento debería haber un equipo enviado a encargarse de él, pero me gustaría que alguno de ustedes diga que es lo que le llama la atención- Dijo Connor sentado en el elegante escritorio, mientras esperaba que alguno de sus reclutas entendiera la situación

La mayoría no encontraba nada muy evidente, salvo Rebeca que ya sabía de que se trataba, pero se mantenía en silencio, en eso Marshall levantó la pata, Connor suspiró y le lanzó el puntero a Marshall, el dálmata lo atrapó

-Marshall no estás en la primaria, puedes hablar si quieres- Dijo Connor, Marshall hizo uso del consejo de su líder y explicó

-Ese punto de allí, está muy cerca de esa ciudad- Dijo Marshall, Connor lo miró, no sorprendido pero ya habilitado para seguir explicando

-Tienes razón, y cada vez se avistan más cerca de las ciudades, y nos dificultan el trabajo, pero hasta ahora nos las arreglamos para que los ciudadanos no se enteren, la confidencialidad es parte crucial de lo que hacemos, y por eso, si alguna vez tenemos que tratar con algún asunto de estos, no debe saberse más allá de nosotros, que la población supiera algo así causaría muchísimos problemas- Explicó Connor, Skye decidió preguntar porque la cantidad de puntos rojos y anaranjados

-¿Pero porque hay tantos? Eso significa que están... ¿por todo el mundo?- Preguntó Skye un tanto preocupada por la cantidad de avistamientos que habían por el planeta

-Lo están, y no hay suficientes agentes en la agencia para contener todo, un consumido promedio termina muriendo o desapareciendo al poco tiempo de haber entrado en contacto, ustedes claramente salen de ese promedio, y por suerte conservaron los seis la capacidad de actuar y pensar, así que alégrense, son como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero en fin, a lo que voy es que no podemos estar en todas partes, si nos dividimos a lo mejor cubrimos tres zonas, pero ese número no es nada y ir en grupos pequeños es peligroso- Dijo Connor, los demás estaban preocupados, pero ya le iban encontrando el sentido a todo esto que les venía pasando hace días

-¿Interrumpí lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar que no pueden controlar lo que les dio un propósito a ti y tu agencia?- Preguntó Chase enfadado, estaba pasando con Skye el poco tiempo libre que Connor les dejaba en el día, y aún así Connor los llamó en ese tiempo libre

-Interrumpiste lo que estabas haciendo porque si a los de tu tipo no se les explican algunas cosas, son los primeros en morir o desertar, y créeme, ya tengo un historial de operaciones de mierda para que me vengas a decir que no hago mi trabajo- Dijo Connor sin perder mucho la calma pero intentando explicar el por qué de la reunión

-Ok, ok, sigue- Dijo Chase, Connor siguió con la plática

-¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?- Preguntó Connor, al no notar ningún tipo de duda, el lobo sacó un control remoto de su escritorio, y al accionar uno de los tantos botones una de las paredes comenzó a darse vuelta, revelando una cantidad de armamentos, trajes y otras cosas útiles para la labor de proteger a las ciudades de la amenaza de los consumidos

-Uhh, ¿Que es todo eso?- Preguntó Zuma ya con ganas de poner sus patas en algunas de las cosas que veía en aquel arsenal

-Nuestras herramientas- Explicó Connor - Cada traje tiene la capacidad de canalizar sus aptitudes y hacerlas aún más eficaces, pero si las usan muy seguido se harán daño, además, las armas convencionales también se pueden usar para canalizar, pero a menor nivel, la decisión de que arma llevar y como usarla es suya, pero sean sabios, usan biometría dactilar, ocular y de voz después del primer uso, y se encasquillan o autodestruyen cuando no las usa sus dueño, así que si es posible no usen todo el bendito arsenal como si fueran de compras al centro comercial- Indicó el lobo que estaba a cargo de todo, los demás se acercaron al arsenal con curiosidad de ver que se podían servir de la variedad de cosas que había

Salvo Skye, que se acercó a Rebeca, la loba parecía triste por algún motivo, y Skye no iba a dejarla sola si ella estaba así

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Skye sentándose al lado de la loba, esta solo tomó sutilmente de la pata a Skye, para conectarse sutilmente con ella

-No te preocupes... es que me molesta que se ponga así de serio, ¿Sabes? Extraño cuando éramos jóvenes y nos divertíamos, pero que le voy a hacer- Explicó Rebeca por el enlace telepático

-Además... mañana ya nos habilitarán el permiso de procedimiento... y supongo que nos darán una misión y... me preocupan ustedes, no están preparados

-Créeme, las cosas con las que él y yo hemos tratado... ojalá pudiera olvidarlas, pero son como fantasmas que me siguen desde hace tiempo


	5. Camino a la primera

_**Winters a sala de operaciones**_

 _ **Winters a sala de operaciones**_

 _ **Mensaje urgente del consejo**_

 _ **Winters, a sala de operaciones**_

Connor estaba dormido profundamente en el escritorio de su despacho, la noche anterior tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo y tratar con algunos altos cargos de la DAPDT para informar del estado del personal y que estaban listos para operar, el problema fue que en realidad no lo estaban y Connor quería conseguir que el plazo se extendiera al menos una semana para terminar de preparar al equipo, les faltaba mucho para ser capaces de enfrentar una amenaza real, y enviarlos al campo sería una condena casi segura para los reclutas que llegaron hace cuestión de días

Pero tenía que despertar, si el consejo lo quería ver significaba que algo realmente importante estaba por pasar y él estaba involucrado de una manera u otra, no podía hacerlos esperar, por más que quisiera

El consejo no es más ni menos que un grupo secreto conformado por los países más poderosos e influentes del planeta, creado durante la guerra fría, este grupo originalmente era integrado por personal seleccionado en secreto por la OTAN, más que nada para que en caso de que la unión soviética atacara a algún integrante del Consejo, se desplegaría una rápida respuesta de parte de un grupo fuertemente armado organizado por estos países unidos

El truco estaba en que al no llevar ni representar ninguna bandera, no podía confirmarse una ofensiva de parte de la OTAN u otra agrupación o país, eran básicamente mercenarios al juicio internacional, con la diferencia de que en realidad eran agentes de varios gobiernos

Pero cómo aquella ofensiva nunca sucedió, quedaron muchísimos efectivos sin hacer nada, por lo que se asignó una tarea en un principio absurda hasta para los mandatarios de los países y las mismas tropas

Defender el planeta y salvaguardar el secreto de cualquier ser fuera de conocimiento y eliminarlo de inmediato

Sonaba estúpido para la época, pero al cabo de unos años los cristales aparecieron y los consumidos se convirtieron en una realidad, lo que puso a los agentes que todavía no hacían mucho en alerta y combate constante

Por tanto, el consejo podría ser considerado como creador y jefe de la DAPDT, así que si llamaban, era obligación ver que querían

Y Connor había corrido a la sala de operaciones, con su chaqueta de uniforme sin abrochar y sin camisa por debajo debido al apuro que esto le producía

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Rocky mirando cómo el lobo subía la escalera que llevaba a la sala de operaciones con apuro

-Con ese cuerpo... - A Skye se le escapó un comentario del físico del lobo, según ella era atractivo verlo así, pero a Chase pareció llamarle la atención el comentario de su pareja

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó Chase mirando a la Cockapoo por el comentario que ella hizo, Skye se rió incómoda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Chase

-Eres más que suficiente- Dijo ella, apoyándose en el hombro del pastor y mirándolo con ojitos tiernos, haciéndole notar que él seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón

-¿Alguien va a ver? Ya saben, no tengo ganas de hacerlo por mi cuenta- Dijo Zuma, que estaba completamente despreocupado, con los piernas cruzadas y sobre la mesa mientras hacía algo en su teléfono celular

-Es una llamada del consejo... es privado- Dijo Rebeca, que era la única preocupada por lo que se podría significar una llamada de tal importancia

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Rubble notando la tristeza en la cara de la loba -¿Que es la llamada?- Preguntó dejando su comida para intentar saber que pasaba y ayudar a aquella a sentirse mejor

-Gracias Rubble... no, no pasa nada solo... es que a lo mejor nos llaman a operar y... eso- Dijo ella preocupada pero sin querer revelar que ellos no estaban preparados, los demás se miraron, las cosas estaban yendo muy tranquilas y todos sabían que este día llegaría, pero ninguno quería que sucediera

-Entonces... ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- Preguntó Skye, que realmente no quería que la llamaran a una misión

-No lo sé... solo estén preparados, ¿Si?- Pidió la loba levantándose de su silla para ir a ver qué pasaba exactamente en esa sala

En la sala de operaciones, Connor ya estaba hablando con el representante del consejo de Japón, resulta que los consumidos estaban avistándose con más frecuencia por Tokio y eso podría significar muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas buena y por tanto había que tratar con el problema rápido

-Entiendo su preocupación, estaremos allí- Dijo Connor, cargando con la responsabilidad de llevar al equipo a una operación riesgosa sin demasiado tiempo para terminar de explicarles cómo actuar en el campo y cómo hacer las cosas de la manera segura

-Confiamos en usted, Winters, no nos falle otra vez- Dijo el representante del consejo al cortar la comunicación, dejando a Connor con varias dudas de que hacer con respecto al equipo, realmente quería ir solo para que los demás pudieran seguir entrenando, pero si la cosa era realmente como dijo el representante esto era algo para tomarse en serio y que habría que tratar lo antes posible

-¿Confían? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Rebeca abriendo sutilmente la puerta de la sala de operaciones para ver que sucedía

-Creo que tendremos que evitar otra plaga, esta vez en Tokio... ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? Me voy a llevar a Chase y a Marshall pero necesito que estés a la espera- Pidió Connor mirando la lista de resultados de entrenamiento y las estimaciones de eficacia en combate de los reclutas, encontrando al dálmata y al pastor cómo los más adecuados para la situación

-¿Marshall? Connor... sé que le quieres dar una oportunidad pero si falló varias pruebas no creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Rebeca poniéndose al lado de Connor mientras él revisaba los archivos que le habían enviado desde el consejo

-Sé que falló a propósito las pruebas físicas, ¿Viste sus resultados en las de método? - Preguntó el lobo dándole un papel que tenía los resultados de Marshall a la loba, ella miró, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía resultados casi perfectos en el aprendizaje de metodología

-Oh... puntuación máxima en rescate... ocho sobre diez en búsqueda... 9 en desactivación... además de que según el estudio es como un genio... ¿Porque fallaría las pruebas físicas?- Preguntó la loba luego de leer los resultados del dálmata en todo lo que era método y técnica

-Porque no quiere ir al campo- Dijo Connor, sabiendo lo que Marshall quería al fallar a propósito las pruebas físicas -Él me lo dijo, no cree estar a la altura o poder soportar la presión... quiero que vea que está equivocado y que es completamente capaz- Dijo Connor cerrando el librillo con los datos de los reclutas de los que él estaba a cargo

-Bien... creo que tienes razón- Dijo la loba tomando a Connor del brazo y dejándolo de tal forma que ambos quedaran cara a cara, luego puso sus brazos de tal manera que ambos quedaran muy cerca, tal como hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para hacer, él la miró, recordando esa promesa de hace tiempo, pero sabía que no era adecuado hacer algo de ese estilo en aquel lugar, y la situación tampoco era adecuado -Sé que ahora no... pero recuerda que tengo que hacer tu informe todavía- Susurró ella, notando que Connor sabía de lo que ella hablaba pero no tenían tiempo para eso, él puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rebeca y con la pata que le quedaba libre le hizo una lenta caricia en un costado de la cara, ella cerró los ojos, recibiendo un beso en el cuello antes de que Connor la soltara y acto seguido juntaran sus labios por un breve instante que para ellos significaba mucho, dadas las circunstancias y que su poco tiempo libre se fuera en conocer a los reclutas o en preparar otras cosas casi nunca había oportunidad ni siquiera para un breve beso, y menos cuando querían guardar su relación en secreto por el momento

-Te veo luego... no tengo mucho tiempo- Dijo él separándose lentamente y con pena de la loba que comprendía perfectamente que no se podía, pero realmente quería que se diera

-Cuídate...- Dijo ella cuando él había llegado a la puerta, ahí el paró y volteó a sonreírle por un instante, para luego salir de la sala y bajar a ver al equipo

-¡Oigan! ¡Reunión!- Llamó Connor arrastrando una pizarra a donde estaban los demás, quienes miraron al lobo mover aquello rápidamente

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Rocky mirando que la pizarra tenía lo que parecía un mapa con varias flechas, imágenes y círculos que parecían indicar caminos y cosas importantes

-¿Eso es un mapa de un metro?- Preguntó Marshall notando que se trataba de un metro por las estaciones marcadas y las indicaciones de donde estaban las entradas, salidas, venta de boletos y también los lugares donde bajar y subir de los trenes

-Diste en el clavo, Marshall, esta es la estación de Shibuya, clausurada hace unos minutos por ''Reformas'', solo que las reformas las hacemos nosotros y como se imaginarán nuestras armas las herramientas y los consumidos el... ustedes entienden, no tenemos mucho tiempo para planear esto pero tenemos la autorización de la policía local para actuar siempre y cuando seamos rápidos, sé que les hace falta mucho, pero estoy seguro que aprenderán algunas cosas sobre la marcha y con eso ahorraremos tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿Preguntas?- Dijo Connor con el apuro de preparar a los reclutas para la operación en la estación y contentar al consejo

Casi todos levantaron la pata, era claro que habrían preguntas, y muchas teniendo en cuenta la costumbre de Connor de explicar las cosas por encima ya sea por falta de tiempo o mismo que no sea necesario el informe completo, el lobo suspiró, realmente no había tiempo para explicar todo a detalle, así que tenía que buscar una manera rápida de resolver dudas para seguirle el ritmo al reloj

-Para otro momento, tenemos poco tiempo así que armaré lo equipos Bravo y Delta para esto, Bravo siempre entra primero al área de operaciones mientras que Delta hace de respaldo en caso necesario o está preparado por si lo necesitan en otro lado - Explicó tomando un rotulador y trazando unas líneas por el mapa de la central de metro, haciendo un círculo en la entrada y luego desde eso trazó más líneas

Luego tomó el mapa y se lo guardó para explicar el plan en el helicóptero, los demás no entendieron mucho pero luego se escuchó lo que claramente era un helicóptero aproximarse al cuartel, lo que apuró aún más al lobo para darle inicio a la operación

Como sabrán, el helicóptero no nos puede llevar a todos, y tampoco es necesario, están entrenados para poder resolver la mayoría de avistamientos por cuenta propia o de a escuadrones pequeños para evitar atraer demasiado la atención- Dijo Connor explicando porque no podían ir todos a las operaciones, los demás no entendieron mucho y uno de ellos se dispuso a preguntar

-¿Y porque lo dices?- Preguntó Rubble con curiosidad pero preocupado por aquella condición, Connor procedió a explicar

-Esta vez estaremos operando en una ciudad, el helicóptero de por si hace mucho ruido así que nos dejarán en un lugar que nos armaron para el aterrizaje y de ahí caminaremos como civiles a la estación, la ropa civil que tenemos usa una tela especial que para los golpes, cortes e incluso disparos de bajo calibre, siempre y cuando no sean continuos, además es suficientemente ligera para que puedan moverse así que estamos preparados para encontrarnos con lo que sea que ande allí abajo- Indicó el lobo, los demás miraron un poco confundidos o pensando cómo esas prendas podían parar lo que el líder había dicho, pero ninguno era experto para cuestionarlo, así que tampoco hicieron preguntas -¿Sin preguntas? Bien, Chase, Marshall, ustedes dos vienen conmigo, el resto permanezca a la espera por si los necesitamos, ¿Si?- Ordenó el lobo, Marshall y Chase se levantaron y siguieron al lobo a los cambiadores con los deseos de suerte del resto

Una vez allí, Connor había sido el primero en prepararse, puesto que ya llevaba algunas cosas puestas antes de entrar al cambiador, aún así, se quedó a ver qué hacían Chase y Marshall, lo que decían o lo que hacían al prepararse

-¿Puedes creer que seremos los primeros en ir a una misión?- Preguntó Chase mientras se ponía una camisa formal con una corbata negra que había elegido de donde estaban las prendas disponibles

-Si... pero no quiero hacerlo- Dijo Marshall mientras se ponía unas botas bastante resistentes para acompañar su conjunto de chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color, Chase lo miró, notando que el dálmata estaba triste, preocupado porque algo saliera mal o peor, pero Chase se le acercó a darle ánimos para que no estuviera tan mal

-Escucha... sé que no quieres ir, pero de todos nosotros tú fuiste el de los resultados más altos, a lo mejor no quieras usar un arma pero estoy seguro de que hay otras maneras de afrontar el combate, ¿No?- Dijo Chase, Marshall suspiró, claro que habían otras formas, pero no sabía cuales, aún así, su amigo le intentaba levantar el ánimo y eso podría significar que no todo estaba tan mal

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Dijo Marshall terminando de atarse la bota y levantándose del banco, Chase se levantó también y ambos salieron preparados del vestuario, Connor estaba allí esperándolos a los dos

-¿Listas, señoritas?- Preguntó el lobo bromeando con el tiempo que los otros dos habían tardado en prepararse para salir, pero antes de que ellos dijeran algo él tomó una caja que tenía que darle a ambos

Chase y Marshall recibieron la caja y el dálmata la abrió, en ella habían dos identificaciones y lo que parecía un dron radio controlado con algunos cambios y mejoras, ellos dos se miraron y Connor explicó que era

-Son sus placas, sirven cómo un USB y además es su comunicador, indican signos vitales, estabilidad de la señal de radio, la temperatura ambiente e incluso puede avisar de estimaciones de clima, terremotos y cosas así, también es lo que les permite intervenir en caso de que suceda algo de la nada... y ya saben, los locales de comida autorizados les dan un descuento del diez por ciento en caso de que tengan una cita y no sepan a donde llevarla- Explicó Connor guiando a los reclutas por el uso de la placa y sus funciones

-¿Cómo metes todo eso en algo tan chiquito?- Preguntó Chase, que parecía un niño pequeño cuando consigue su nuevo juguete y empieza a ver que hace, tocando todo lo que tuviera aspecto de botón

-Metiéndolo, no lo sé, no creo tener cara de ingeniero- Dijo Connor mientras estaban acercándose al helipuerto, allí los tres pararon antes de poner la pata en el lugar -Sé que no están del todo seguros, pero al menos bajo mi guardia no le va a pasar nada a nadie, ¿Si?- Dijo el lobo, Marshall suspiró, se notaba que ahora estaba nervioso y por más que quería ocultarlo, las palabras de Connor terminaron de revelar aquellos nervios

-¿Porque lo dices? Estamos entrenados ¡Podemos con esto!- Dijo Chase con emoción por subir al helicóptero, aunque Connor no quería quitarle la emoción al pastor, que como el resto Chase no estaba preparado para llevar a cabo una misión de exigencia como la que tenían en curso, Marshall se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en que a lo mejor esto no era tan malo, aunque en cierto grado si lo era, pero aún así subió al helicóptero con un poco de miedo

Unas horas más tarde ya estaban en el espacio aéreo japonés y aproximándose a la zona en la que tenían que aterrizar, aunque ya era de noche y les esperaba una larga, a ninguno parecía importarle mucho que las luces de la zona de aterrizaje estuvieran apagadas, a lo mejor los encargados mantenían la discreción hasta que el helicóptero avisara aproximarse

-Pájaro a ZA, esperando permiso para aterrizar- Dijo el piloto del helicóptero quedándose a la espera de la autorización para aterrizar, pero del otro lado solo se recibía estática, lo que provocó que las luces apagadas y la inusual falta de actividad fueran una señal preocupante

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Chase al piloto, este sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía esperando respuesta de parte de los locatarios

-Activa las térmicas y revisa, esto definitivamente no está bien- Dijo Connor mirando por la ventada de la puerta corrediza en búsqueda de algún indicio de que podría haber pasado

Pero Marshall ya estaba con las gafas térmicas desde antes que el lobo lo indicara, el manual decía que con la primer sospecha estaba autorizada la investigación, y él era de pegarse a los manuales a pesar de su torpeza física que lograba compensar con su capacidad para pensar rápido

-¡Veo algo!- Exclamó Marshall al ver dos figuras humanas por la visión térmica, aunque una de ellas parecía estar arrastrándose mientras que la otra la seguía con un caminar que indicaba que la estaba persiguiendo -Creo... que están muertos- Dijo Marshall preocupado al ver que la figura que estaba de pie efectuó dos disparos y la otra dejó de moverse, Connor y Chase tomaron sus armas, mientras que Marshall seguía mirando

-¿Nos habrá visto?- Preguntó Connor, Marshall negó con la cabeza pero luego un pitido comenzó a sonar en el helicóptero

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Chase preocupado por lo que un pitido así podría significar en un helicóptero

-¡N os están fijando! ¡Voy a intentar perderlo! ¡agárrense!- Exclamó el piloto comenzando a mover el helicóptero de tal manera que la fijación de lo que sea que allá debajo los querái atacar se perdiera

Pero en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que fue seguido por una luz que indicaba que algo se les acercaba a gran velocidad, posiblemente un misil, pero por el color azul de la luz podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, incluso algo desconocido, pero algo estaba claro, el golpe iba a doler y era mejor prepararse para lo que fuera a pasar después


	6. Limpiando el metro

El proyectil impactó contra el helicóptero, Connor y el piloto, quienes sabían de lo que era capaz el transporte, pensaron que una explosión no sería suficiente para derribarlo gracias al blindaje pesado del mismo, pero estaban equivocados

No era un misil lo que impactó contra el helicóptero, fue en realidad un pulso que deshabilitó los sistemas del transporte y por tanto este cayó por peso propio al no poder elevarse o mantenerse por la falta de energía, aunque el hecho de que el helicóptero haya estado bajo al momento del impactó ayudó a que los tripulantes tuvieran más posibilidades de salir de él antes de que este reventara

Al parecer las chispas de las hélices rotas causaron que la vegetación cercana se encendiera, el fuego se expandió rápidamente por la zona, no mucho, pero era peligroso quedarse ahí, entre el peligro de que se derramara combustible y el atacante no identificado eran suficiente motivo como para apurarse a salir de allí antes de tener más problemas

Marshall estaba tirado un tanto lejos del helicóptero, durante la caída salió disparado por la ventana delantera, ahora con muy adolorido y sin poder moverse por el impacto físico y también emocional, al menos tenía a su dron

Pero el aparato se alejó del dálmata, provocando que el temor de Marshall a la batalla y las operaciones tuviera un poco más de fuerza, ahora en el suelo, solo y sin poder ver casi nada, tenía miedo de que esta fuera su primera y última misión

Chase, por su parte, estaba recién despertando luego del choque, sin noción de donde estaba pero si de que hacía antes del choque, se levantó apresurado a salir del helicóptero, el fuego se expandía rápido y el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar

Pero no había forma, la puerta delantera del helicóptero estaba atascada, y por el apuro el pastor ni notó la ventana delantera rota, por lo que intentó llamar por ayuda antes de que se quedara sin aire

Golpeaba la puerta para hacer ruido y llamar la atención de alguien, no era la cosa más inteligente para hacer, teniendo en cuenta que había alguien buscándolos, pero en ese momento Chase solo pensaba en abrir aquella puerta

Una luz se acercaba a Marshall, al principio pensó que esa era la famosa ''Luz al final del túnel'' pero luego vio que era su dron acompañado de una silueta que se le hizo conocida al momento de verla, corría hacía él y parecía estarle diciendo algo, pero el dálmata no escuchaba bien así que dependía de que aquella silueta fuera alguien con la intención de ayudar

-¡Levántate!- Exclamó Connor agarrando a Marshall y ayudándolo a levantarse, el dálmata luego sintió que el dron le rociaba algo azul que de repente le hizo sentirse como nuevo, espabilado, recordó ahora que había pasado

-¿¡Donde Está Chase!?- Preguntó Marshall alarmado por la ausencia de su amigo pastor alemán, Connor volteó en dirección al helicóptero estrellado y escuchó los golpes en la puerta

-¡Allá! ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Connor corriendo al helicóptero, Marshall no perdió tiempo y corrió tras Connor para ayudar a Chase

Una vez al lado del helicóptero, escucharon que los golpes a la puerta cesaron, era una señal de que quién fuera que estuviera dentro se estaba quedando sin tiempo y había que sacarlo rápido

Connor intentó deslizar la puerta, pero por más fuerza que aplicara no podía moverla, estaba atascada

Pero Marshall sabía otra manera, si tenía el poder de levantar y mover cosas con su mente, valía la pena intentar mover la puerta de esa manera, el dálmata comenzó a centrar su vista en un extremo de la puerta, y luego de haberse concentrado comenzó a hacer fuerza con su mente para arrancar el obstáculo, y funcionaba, poco a poco la puerta salía, Connor se hizo a un lado y cuando el hueco fue lo suficientemente grande entró y rápidamente sacó a Chase de dentro del helicóptero

Marshall soltó la puerta casi arrancada del todo, había hecho demasiado uso de su poder para la poca preparación que tenía y la falta de costumbre en usarlo, se recuperaría, pero lo mejor era moverse ahora

-Deja la misión, pediré una extracción- Dijo Connor cargando con Chase mientras sacaba su comunicador para llamar a la base y pedir la extracción

-¡Connor no podemos hacer eso!- Dijo Marshall preocupado, sabía que Connor tenía que empezar a contentar al consejo si quería seguir en su carrera, no podían abandonar, además era arriesgado extraer con el agresor suelto por ahí

-Lo sé... pero no voy a permitir que se lastimen más- Dijo el líder, pero cuando estaba por llamar Marshall le quitó el comunicador, el dálmata parecía enojado, como si ahora le molestara aquello que venía esperando hace rato

-Connor... no podemos, TÚ no puedes, piénsalo, todos sabemos que tienes que cumplir con esto o el consejo te despedirá- Dijo Marshall, ahora más calmado al ver la comprensión en la cara del lobo, Connor suspiró, no quería tener que apuntar una baja ese día, pero Marshall parecía repentinamente determinado a cumplir con la misión y eso daba una señal de que a lo mejor podrían llevar a cabo la tarea

-Está bien... pero movámonos rápido, el metro no debería estar lejos- Dijo Connor, Marshall asintió y ambos cargaron con Chase de tal forma de que pareciera que lo llevaban luego de que el pastor se hubiera pasado de copas

Habían mantenido un silencio completo durante la mayor parte del camino al metro, Marshall pensaba en que todavía no había contactado con Everest, la había dejado allá en Bahía Aventura y conociéndola ella estaría como loca buscándolo, Connor, por su parte, pensaba en que Chase no estaría despierto antes de llegar, por lo que tendrían que esconderlo en algún lado para mantenerlo seguro, por lo que serían él y Marshall contra lo que pudiera haber en el metro

-Connor... ¿Tú alguna vez tuviste que dejar atrás a alguien por cosas del destino?- Preguntó Marshall, Connor recordó lo que había sucedido en su pueblo natal y cómo cambió su vida completamente

-En realidad, si- Dijo Connor mientras todavía caminaban, era un relato largo así que era mejor resumirlo para no atrasar las cosas -Verás... yo nací y me crié en un pueblo de montaña allá en estados unidos, nunca tuvo actividad turística o algo interesante que hacer, yo me preparaba para formar parte del cuerpo de policía de la zona, pero digamos que un día no había pueblo que proteger, una bomba o algo así... bueno, digamos que todavía tengo a Rebeca, pero a veces me pregunto qué sería de mi si mamá estuviera aquí o si hubiera sido policía, de todos modos, ¿Porque preguntas?- Dijo Connor, Marshall suspiró, no quería decirlo, pero él tenía una relación en secreto con Everest, y desde que había llegado a la fuerza no paraba de pensar en ella

-Sabes... mi novia quedó allá en casa... quiero decirle que estoy bien, ella debe estar sufriendo y eso- Dijo el dálmata, en la base no habían teléfonos en la base, y a él no se le ocurrían muchas formas de avisarle

-Lo... sabía...- Dijo Chase despertando de su estado de inconsciencia, Luego se separó de los dos que lo cargaban y caminó por su cuenta -Hey, ¿Del uno al diez que tan loca dices que esté Eva ahora- Dijo Chase tomándose cómo broma el secreto del dálmata, los tres estaban en la entrada al metro y ya se olía la presencia de consumidos en el lugar

-Chase... en serio, déjalo así- Dijo Marshall incómodo, Chase se rió un poco y Connor miraba la entrada a la zona acordonada, con su escáner rastreó a una sola señal en el lugar, lo que lo extrañó un poco, pero tampoco lo asustó, solo era algo curioso

-Entremos, tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo Connor, Marshall y Chase tomaron sus armas y lo siguieron, pegándose al manual, revisando las esquinas y atentos a todo lo que pudiera suponer una amenaza

En ese momento, Marshall notó algo extraño en las vías del tren, al pisar en ellas notó algo viscoso en sus botas, al levantar una pata vio que lo que sea que fuera eso no le permitía levantar mucho, como si se estuviera pegando a las vías

-Ehh chicos...- Dijo el dálmata llamando a sus compañeros, Connor y Chase se dirigieron a ver qué sucedía -Estoy en una situación un poquito... pegajosa, ¿Me ayudan? - Pidió el dálmata bromeando un poco con lo de su bota pegada al suelo, Chase se acercó a ayudar y Connor alumbró el techo, creyendo saber de qué se trataba

Si lo de las vías ya era raro, lo que había en el techo se llevaba el premio, allí se encontraba la fuente de lo que se encontraba en el suelo, todavía goteaba y se multiplicaba por el metro, y si no se lo detenía rápido llegaría a inundar el lugar y pasar a la superficie

Habían al menos cuatro corazas que producían, solo con verlas uno se daba cuenta de que eran algo duro, parecían hechas de piedra por la textura externa, y empezaban a tener un olor desagradable a medida de que el tiempo pasaba

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Chase mirando también al techo, sabía que vería cosas raras, pero una cosa así se iba un poco de su definición de raro, luego ayudó a Marshall a despegarse y el dálmata salió de las vías

-Nuestro objetivo- Dijo Connor crujiéndose los nudillos al tener la idea de cómo limpiar el lugar, Marshall y Chase notaron que los ojos del lobo tomaban un color anaranjado, y que de sus patas se desprendía algo que parecía ceniza -Cuando las encienda deberían salir los consumidos, uno por colmena, tengan las armas listas y podremos irnos a casa rápido- Indicó el lobo, Marshall preparó su subfusil y Chase tomó la escopeta semiautomática que llevaba en la espalda, y ambos se preparaban para dispararle a lo que sea que saliera de las corazas

Connor extendió su pata y de ella salió una potente llamarada que impactó directo en las cuatro colmenas, estas hicieron un ruido que se parecía a cuando se quema la madera en una estufa o fogata, pero en poco tiempo pasó a asemejarse a un grito, lo que descolocó un poco a los dos novatos, que al perder la guardia fueron tomados desprevenidos por los cuatro consumidos que salieron de las corazas

De forma humanoide, eran un tanto más altos que una persona promedio, solo que con los brazos más largos y las manos mucho más grandes que un ser humano, en la cabeza tenían fragmentos de las destruidas corazas y tenían todo el cuerpo carbonizado por la llamarada

Chase tomó el primer disparo, este impactó directo en el pecho de uno de los consumidos, que por la fuerza de los proyectiles salió empujado unos metros y cayó al suelo, dejando de ser un problema para la operación

Marshall fue el siguiente, aunque en las pruebas de la base las armas no eran su fuerte, ahora parecía desempeñarse mejor en sus estrategias y puntería, al que tenía cerca le disparó en una rodilla para derribarlo y al otro que vio le dejó el resto del cargador esparcido por su cuerpo, lo que dejaba dos consumidos de los que debían hacerse cargo

Connor hizo uso de su telequinesis para acercar al que estaba inmóvil por el disparo de Marshall, luego le dio una pata con giro para rápidamente sacar su revólver y efectuar dos disparos rápidos en el que hasta ese momento estaba ileso y terminarlo a ese también

-¡Espera! tengo que sacar una muestra- Ordenó Connor al ver que Chase casi le dispara al que todavía estaba vivo, Marshall y Chase bajaron las armas y Connor se agachó con un pequeño frasco y su cuchillo, cortó una parte del consumido y la guardó en el frasco conservador, al levantarse, chasqueó los dedos y el último objetivo quedó fue rodeado por sombras y luego desapareció

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?- Preguntó Chase con asombro de lo que el lobo acababa de hacer, los tres se reunieron justo al pie de las escaleras de salida y allí planeaban que harían después

-Podría enseñarte algún día, pero ahora centrémonos en salir de aquí, ¿Si?- Dijo Connor marcando que el lugar era seguro con una baliza de señales, luego suspiró, aliviado de que todo estuviera saliendo bien -Saben... me alegro de que estemos bien, voy a pedir la extracción, pero de aquí a que lleguen podríamos tomarnos algo, ¿Que les parece?- Invitó él, la señal de la baliza había sido recibida y las tropas de limpieza del consejo ya estaban en la zona, lo que ya les daba permiso a los tres agentes para subir las escaleras, victoriosos y listos para volver a casa


End file.
